


your touch, it makes me insane

by choephori



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Force Sex (Star Wars), Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choephori/pseuds/choephori
Summary: During a boring briefing, Obi-Wan decided to have a little fun with Cody
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 291





	your touch, it makes me insane

**Author's Note:**

> Caduceus is my O.C. medic for the 212th.

Cody, Obi-Wan, Skywalker and Rex have been forcibly imprisoned in what Cody considers to be potentially the most boring, pointless briefing he's ever been privy to in his entire GAR career for over ten minutes now. Eating rations isn't exactly enjoyable, and listening to someone talk about them is even less so. Cody is a consummate listener, but he is steadily losing the will to live. He glances over to his general, and he can tell something similar is going through Obi-Wan's thoughts; he might look politely interested, but Cody has known him long enough to tell when he is merely masking.

He's starting to almost seriously consider faking a mild heart attack to get out of this briefing when he feels a light touch against his cock. Startled, Cody straightens up and widens his posture slightly. The feeling disappears quickly, so Cody assumes it must have been a trapped nerve or something similar; he's certain he's heard Caduceus mention something about them at some point. However the phantom touch returns, gently stroking his cock, the epicenter being the underside of the head. Cody may not be a medical man, but he knows a trapped nerve wouldn't be pleasuring his cock in the exact way that he likes it. He swallows roughly as he starts to stiffen, and looks at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is looking at him directly, and gives Cody a very slight smile before looking away. As he does, the phantom touch increases to what feels like a solid grip, as Obi-Wan jerks him to hardness with just his mind. The idea that Obi-Wan can get him to this state without even a touch is intoxicating to Cody, and a little bit of pre ejaculate leaks out of the tip of his cock.

One of the best parts of wearing armour whilst aroused is also one of the worst. No one can possibly tell by looking at him just how painfully hard he is, which is the only thing saving him from complete mortification. The problem with the armour concealing his arousal, however, is that there is no give whatsoever; his cock is pressed painfully against the codpiece of his armour.

Cody silences the audio output of his bucket to hide how laboured his breathing has become. The soundproofing isn't perfect in his helmet, but it'll suffice. Obi-Wan has turned his attention to his balls, pushing light pressure upon them, whilst simultaneously pressing Cody's cock harder against his codpiece. The pressure mixed with mild pain causes more precome to leak out the tip. Cody feels as Obi-Wan then spreads the precome around the shaft, the warm ejaculate seemingly spreading across his skin with no pressure behind it. He bites his lip, and tries desperately to ignore Obi-Wan's ministrations and pay attention to what the supply officer is actually saying.

"-and if we give the 501st extra to make up for the possible extension of the campaign..."

The officer is still talking about rations, and Cody cant help but irrationally blame him for the predicament he is in. The briefing is so dull and pointless (why this wasn't just a memo is something Cody resolves bring up at some point after this torture has ended) that he can't even use it to try and ignore Obi-Wan incessantly pawing at his cock. Cody can feel a tight grip around his shaft, a phantom pressure rubbing up against his trapped cock. He can't help but thrust minutely, trying to increase the pressure against him, but of course, there isn't actually anything _there_. He's entirely at the mercy of Obi-Wan's whims, and it's clear that Obi-Wan is not feeling merciful.

Cody looks around, desperately looking for anything that can distract him from coming into his blacks in front of the whole room like he had just reached puberty. Skywalker looks like he has disassociated himself into a different plane of existence, and Rex is standing so still that Cody isn't entirely sure that he hasn't fallen asleep where he is standing. He risks a glance at Obi-Wan, who isn't even looking his way, the bastard. He has a look of a typical serene Jedi paying close attention to the supply officer, whilst Cody is virtually falling apart. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth, pleasure building as Obi-Wan caresses his cock. He hears the roaring in his ears when he feels a pressure slam forcefully against his prostate, and with a honest to god _squeal_ he comes violently, spurting his release all over the inside of his armour.

Shaking slightly from the power of his orgasm, Cody takes a moment to come back to himself. He looks around the room, mortified, to see if anyone noticed. The supply officer is still droning on. Skywalker still looks like he is staring straight into the abyss, and there is no change to Obi-Wan bar a minute smirk on his face. Rex, however, is a different story.

 _You okay?_ Rex signs furtively at Cody. Cody responds with a quick _fine_ much more aggressively than he intended. He can't see Rex's face, but he can practically feel the eyebrow raise. Luckily, Rex makes no more attempts to communicate with him.

A few minutes pass with, Cody feeling increasingly uncomfortable as the sticky come in his blacks starts to solidify. Finally, blissfully, the briefing draws to an end. The supply officer snaps up a salute, and leaves. Skywalker seems to have not noticed the officer has even left until Rex taps him on the arm, and he bursts into alertness as if Rex had poured a bucket of water over him. Skywalker and Obi-Wan then exchange a few words, and finally he leaves, Rex trailing behind him. Even with the helmet, Cody clocks the look Rex gives him as one that says "we are definitely talking later", but he chooses to ignore it.

The briefing room is now empty, save for Cody and Obi-Wan. Cody stalks over to where Kenobi is attempting to look involved in a datapad, takes of his helmet.

"Yes, my dear?" says Obi-Wan, mustering a fairly convincing look of innocence. Cody says nothing, but roughly grabs the nape of his neck and pulls him in for a keldabe.

"You'll be paying for that later," Cody says quietly. Obi-Wan shivers, and presses a kiss to Cody's cheek.

"Oh, I certainly hope so, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Set Me Free by Charli XCX


End file.
